Tu Basket
by Okami Varena
Summary: El Ser Humano es fuerte, posee esa fuerza de manera innata, sin embargo existen excepciones… personas que tardan un poco más en desarrollarse personalmente, carecen de una inspiración, simplemente porque tal vez nunca necesitaron recurrir a eso. Pero… ¿qué sucedería si llegaras al punto en que se volviera algo indispensable?


Tu Basket.

El Ser Humano es fuerte, posee esa fuerza de manera innata, sin embargo existen excepciones… personas que tardan un poco más en desarrollarse personalmente, carecen de _una inspiración_, simplemente porque tal vez nunca necesitaron recurrir a eso.

Pero… ¿qué sucedería si llegaras al punto en que se volviera algo indispensable?

Cuando descubres que quieres definir a dónde ir, qué quieres hacer, cómo quieres vivir a partir de ahora, incluso el cómo eres, debes de descubrir primero como aflorarlo y a partir de qué tipo de resolución lo harás. Parecido es el caso que se presenta aquí. La historia de alguien que al fin extendió sus alas, y abrió su corazón a algo más que la vida, a sí misma…

››››››››››››››››››››››››››››››››››››››››››››››››››››››››››››››››››››››››››››››››››››››››››››››››››››››››››››››››››››››››

‹‹_Murakami __Fräulein, contracturas y problemas de tendón a nivel de rodilla y piernas, condición espástica desarrollada a raíz de complicaciones en el parto por parte de la madre… en el argot de la medicina a esto se le llama…__››_

Ahí estaba ella, de nuevo leyendo su propio expediente, la verdad de las cosas es que por más que lo evitara aún dependía de algo que actuase como sus piernas prácticamente desde que aprendió a erguir el tronco para sentarse, no todo el tiempo, pero si la mayoría puesto que no se podía exigir mucho de la cadera para abajo, es decir que si lo viéramos cuantitativamente pasaba sentada nueve veces sobre diez.

Daba vueltas sobre una silla con ruedas. Estaba en frente del escritorio de su madre, en el hospital. Totalmente aburrida. Fue entonces cuando la mujer entró que la catadura pálida, ojos azul celeste profundos, apenas almendrados, cabello cobrizo pero recto como el alambre y boca sonrosada de Frau se vieron perfectamente alineados para formar una de esas sonrisas colgantes eran provocadas por ensimismarse tanto en toda la admiración que le tenía a su progenitora.

Aquella mujer que portaba su gabacha con todo profesionalismo, que trataba a sus pacientes con demasiada dedicación, caminando para allá y para acá con expedientes a mano, resonando su calzado, dando tratamiento objetivo, explicando con gusto… jamás vio a nadie tan entregada a su trabajo, era admirable… _"una Fisioterapeuta con amor al esqueleto humano como nadie"_ según su misma hija decía. Y es que a Fräulein le parecía algo irónico que la hija de una doctora especializada en tal rama de la medicina resultara con problemas de ese tipo, igualmente eso fue otro "propulsor" en su carrera, pues la madre de verdad creía que su hija tenía potencial para mejorar su condición, por ello desde que la chica tuvo la capacidad de comprender su situación se le enseñó a valerse por sí misma de algún modo, porque si un largo viaje comienza con el primer paso ella no se podía quedar esperando, y aunque los avances fueran lentos ella hacía lo que podía.

Por eso es que actualmente, a Fräulein la podemos denominar como alguien eficaz, eficiente y auto-suficiente en la mayoría de cosas que realiza por sí misma. Hubo una época en la que se focalizó demasiado en eso… pero como bien dicen "todo en exceso es malo".

››››››››››››››››››››››››››››››››››››››››››››››››››››››››››››››››››››››››››››››››››››››››››››››››››››››››››››››››››››››››

•Retrospectiva•

Por principal mandato de su padre a la lozana pronta en mocedad le tocó ser parte de una población estudiantil, aquél hombre al contrario de su esposa, tal vez por sus raíces y costumbres europeas —mas puntualmente germánicas— era un poco más normativo y directo, un tanto prudente y circunspecto, le propuso a su hija detener tanto afán, pues sus contracturas y complicaciones estaban volviéndose más difíciles por el sobre esfuerzo.

Sentía que daba un paso y retrocedía tres.

Escondió el sentimiento de fracaso y frustración refugiándose en una coraza que la había consumido en libros y estudio, la ignorancia de varios estudiantes hacia su situación también dijo presente y realmente su época de escuela no fue nada gratificante, cada vez se volvían más constantes las ofensas y tras las mismas, se tornaba más impenetrable la pared que respaldaba a Frau.

—_¡Qué dramática es la nueva!_

—_¡Ve a dar lástima a otra parte, lárgate!_

—_Hasta su nombre es raro ¿se puede pronunciar, acaso?_

—_Yo no me trago el cuento de que no puede exigirse mucho físicamente, la he visto caminar, sólo es una niña rica y creída._

—_Incluso logra que algunas veces la lleven alzada a varios lugares, es una pesada…_

Y así, un sinfín más de especulaciones erróneas. No había excepción, absolutamente nadie que la tratara bien, era sólo cuestión de tratar de salir lo más pronto posible de ese lugar, ese tiempo no lo sintió pasar ni muy lento ni muy rápido, sólo pasó.

Días, semanas, meses, años…

Ella siempre definía un año lectivo como "un año más para salir de esto"… hasta que al fin. Tanto tiempo de refugio entre libros y prácticas en bibliotecas y azoteas hizo que descubriera algo bueno al menos: su memoria retentiva. Le era inmensamente útil, el poder recordar al dedillo todo lo que repasaran sus ojos. Aunque su habilidad social terminara siendo de menos del 0%, ella lo prefería antes que aguantarse un popurrí de preguntas sin sentido, después de todo… ¿quién la entendería? ¿Por qué iba a necesitar de otras personas que a parte de sus padres? Todo era mejor así… las personas están acostumbradas a lidiar con lo que ya han visto al menos una vez, algo diferente podía ser "anormal", y antes de ser apartada prefirió apartarse ella misma.

Ella jamás podría ser normal.

››››››››››››››››››››››››››››››››››››››››››››››››››››››››››››››››››››››››››››››››››››››››››››››››››››››››››››››››››››››››

La Dra. Murakami levantó el teléfono de su escritorio.

—_Frau… tu padre necesita de tu ayuda para organizar unos papeles de admisión de la agencia ¿puedes?_

—_Bien, dile que ya voy._

—_Puedes esperar afuera, ya enviará a un subordinado por ti._

Colgó el teléfono.

—_Oh… hija—_ Fräulein volteó, ya empuñando el pomo de la puerta del consultorio _—…de seguro hablará contigo sobre el tema de que pasará con tu Secundaria… piénsalo bien ¿sí?—_

—_Claro._

—_Ten cuidado al salir, querida._

—_Nos vemos en la noche, mamá._

_››››››››››››››››››››››››››››››››››››››››››››››››››››››››››››››››››››››››››››››››››››››››››››››››››››››››››››››››››››››››_

Al salir del hospital divisó a uno de los hombres de su padre, quien la encaminó hacia un auto mate blindado, con la marca distintiva de la agencia en su tapa. Miró por la ventana, pasaban rápidamente varios postes de luz, la mareaba… restregó sus ojos un segundo. El día estaba en pleno atardecer, pero aún así había llovizna. De alguna manera ella lo llegó a relacionar con cómo se sentía con respecto a ella misma: sabía que había algo más allá, que la podía alentar y que podía emerger de ella, pero requería tal vez de ver algo… ¿_milagroso_?

Frau posó la mano derecha extendida en una de las ventanas, el auto se detuvo, habían entrado en un embotellamiento, su vista quedó enfocada en una pequeña plaza amurallada donde habían varios jóvenes más o menos de su misma edad, por lo que pudo intuir estaban a mitad de un partido de Basketball un poco improvisado, de entre todos ellos había uno que sobresalía, muy probablemente por su altura o incluso su expresión harta, al parecer estaba descansando sobre sus rodillas aunque rápidamente se afirmó e incorporó, se quedó con la mirada baja… pero entonces…

‹‹_¿Ah?__ ››_

Aquél chico tenía una expresión algo fiera, Frau estaba lo suficientemente cerca como para verlo claramente. Era como ver un mimo, ese muchacho casi perfectamente los movimientos de su oponente, una ráfaga amarilla se desprendió luego de que él marcó salida hacia la canasta, el oponente ni siquiera pudo moverse, estaba estático, sus movimientos se habían aligerado considerablemente… y alzó vuelo.

Así es, él voló… ganó una extraordinaria batalla aérea en cuestión de segundos. Frau no pudo evitar llevarse la otra mano a nivel del pecho.

Su mente se puso en blanco ¿era real lo que estaba viendo? Entonces creyó que estaba en frente de uno de los tantos epítomes de la libertad, ella pudo ver cómo ese balón fue clavado con furia, cómo él depositaba quizá todo lo nocivo y venenoso en una acción vertiginosa e iracunda, pero se dejaba caer con delicadeza y una amplia sonrisa, como si algo fuese drenado y lo renovara, algo irremediablemente satisfactorio.

—_¿Qué acaba de…?_

Murakami-chan estaba atónita. Fue algo embelesador, inexplicable.

—_¿Dijo algo, señorita __Fräulein?_

—_¿Eh?... emm… No…_

—_Pronto estaremos en la agencia._

—_Sí._

››››››››››››››››››››››››››››››››››››››››››››››››››››››››››››››››››››››››››››››››››››››››››››››››››››››››››››››››››››››››

Llegó. Cuando se abrieron las dos puertas de par en par, su padre la estaba esperando.

Hombre alemán radicado en Japón, bastante alto, estructura ósea bastante fina para ser sinceros, ojos pardos, con una veta verdosa que contrastaba y daba un toque de brillo, piel de tiza como su hija y cabello cobrizo en coleta. Vestido de traje entero, buscó los brazos de su hija, quien correspondió con gusto.

Las piernas de Frau volvieron a flaquear luego de haberlas forzado al correr, su padre la alzó e indicó que la llevaría adentro él mismo. Ya estando dentro, la colocó en una silla, la chica sólo esperaba indicaciones, aunque ya se hacía un esbozo de lo que debería hacer.

—_Frau… Necesito tu memoria._

—_¿Perdiste el borrador de la lista de nuevo?_

—_Emmm… algo así…— _el padre soltó una risa.

—_Lo confundiste con los reportes de mamá…— _pasaba muy a menudo. Frau suspiró y rió levemente.

—_Entiendo, sólo debes remarcar los nombres de la antigua lista que estaban resaltados._

—_Exactamente._

Aquellas listas contenían nombres de aspirantes, entre masculinos y femeninas, que querían incurrir en el modelaje. Si, la agencia que presidía el padre de Frau era de modelos. Muchas veces Fräulein pensó que las profesiones de sus padres debían ser invertidas, pero con el tiempo se dio cuenta que así estaba bien, si su padre fuera el médico no soportaría muchos de los casos que su madre veía día con día, podía ser el serio de entre los dos, pero al mismo tiempo en algunas situaciones carecía de resistencia y al no ver avances el simplemente no sabría qué hacer. Por otra parte, su madre simplemente no podría con algún modelo adolescente creído, además a primera vista ella no inspiraba autoridad sino más bien delicadeza, trataría de quedar bien y aunque con el tiempo emergiera su carácter ya sería muy tarde.

Luego de haber ayudado a su padre a repasar a aproximadamente 25 candidatos, llegaban al último.

—_Y por último estaba…— _Frau miró hacia arriba un segundo, eso la ayudaba a ordenar todo en su cabeza_ —Ryōta Kise, 1.71 cm altura, 77 kg peso, 15 años de edad, empezará a cursar su Educación Secundaria éste año. Ya ha trabajado en varias agencias, practica distintos deportes…_

La lista estaba completamente restaurada. Después de descartar varias solicitudes, se llegó a la conclusión de que el número 26 era el más indicado, se envió a alguien a contactarlo y resultó que en menos de diez minutos estaría en la agencia, pues el joven se encontraba en un lugar aledaño, entonces se acordó que el muchacho pasara directamente a la oficina del _Herr*_ para agilizar las cosas.

Acto seguido, se empezaba a dar la famosa conversación que la madre de Frau decía.

—_Hija, con respecto a tu Secundaria… ¿ya te has decidido?_

—_Sí._

—_Espero que lo hayas reflexionado bastante, no quiero que aplaces tu educación si al final no resulta._

—_Iré._

—_Bien, iniciaré el trámite de tu matrícula entonces ¿te parece Teiko?_

—_Está bien._

Según lo que había investigado Teiko no era una mala institución, era sólo que como siempre estaba convencida de que su habilidad social permanecía por debajo de cero, pero se repetía que tal vez ese lugar fuera más interesante que estudiar en casa, tal vez podría leer al pie de un Cerezo, de esos que poco se veían en su hogar.

—_Me voy a casa, papá, nos vemos._

El hombre se despidió agitando la mano, indicándole no sobre esforzarse mucho, Fräulein tomó el pomo de la puerta y lo giró, dio unos cuantos pasos para salir y seguidamente cerró la puerta, empezaba a caminar por el pasillo, tenía la mirada baja, pero hubo algo que llamó poderosamente su atención: una figura alta, de cabellos dorados al igual que sus ojos, con un único pendiente en su lóbulo, caminaba con toda paciencia hacia alguna parte Pasó al ras del cuerpo de Frau.

Ella abrió extensamente sus ojos.

‹‹_Es él… A quien yo vi…__››_

Pasó por su mente el flash de aquella acción que él hizo en la plaza, se ensimismó por un par de minutos, pero continuaba caminando, cuando de repente, algo la volvió en sí de manera abrupta, un toque en su hombro…

—_Disculpa— _Frau no respondió, aquél joven volvió a tocar su hombro para llamar su atención_ —Eh… ¿disculpa?_

Murakami-chan giró sobre sus talones bruscamente. Gran error.

Sostuvo un quejido, mordiendo su mejilla por dentro y tratando de mantenerse lo más recta posible, con ninguna expresión en sus ojos, con sus penetrantes ojos como el mar era más que suficiente. Tomó todo el aire que pudo, clavó sus orbes en él. El chico dio instintivamente un pequeño paso atrás, mientras Frau iba a articular palabra.

—_¿Si?_

—_Emmm… ¿sabes cuál es la oficina del Señor Wolff?_

—_Directo, cuarta puerta a la izquierda._

Sin perder tiempo, se volteó y continuó su caminar. Otro gran error.

Sintió que alguien halaba algo en su pierna, farfulló algo apenas audible…

—_Gra… cias._

El muchacho no pudo ni terminar cuando ya Frau no se notaba, pero entonces alcanzó a oír un estrépito, el se devolvió y vio a la muchacha apoyada a la pared, casi deslizando su cuerpo.

—_¿Necesitas ayuda?_

—_No. _

Él lamento el compadecerse de ella. Esa contestación fue realmente grosera, así que no dudó en apartarse de ahí, mientras tanto Frau hacía lo mejor que podía para intentar no dejarse caer, cuando escuchó el azote de la puerta vio la oportunidad para dejarse ir. Soltó un jadeo. En verdad el dolor ahora era insoportable.

Pasados un par de minutos, una de las trabajadoras de la agencia ayudó a Murakami, era la encargada de información. Rápidamente la ayudó a levantarse con cuidado y le indicó que tomara asiento en una de las sillas de la sala de espera.

—_Señorita, casi me mata de un susto ¿Qué tal si la caída hubiese sido grave? Yo…—_

—_¿Podrías decirme el nombre del que pasó hace un rato a la oficina de papá?_

La mujer se confundió por el cambio repentino de tema, pero respondió.

—_¿Qué? Ehhh… Si… si no me equivoco es Ryōta, Kise Ryōta._

Era el chico número 26 de la lista, que, ahora que lo notaba, calzaba perfectamente con la descripción, ya iban dos veces que se cruzaba con Kise, su padre estaba a punto de firmar contrato con él, con quien fascinó su día, con quien posiblemente experimentó la inspiración por primera vez ¿en verdad alguien que se notaba tan fielmente comprometido con un deporte como para jugar así podía tener tiempo para algo tan secundario como el modelaje en su caso? ¿Un deporte de verdad podía causar un efecto como el que ella sentía en las personas?

No sabía si era normal tal ansia, pretensión, emoción, tanta conmoción y exaltación. Tantas ganas de experimentar la libertad de esa manera, de llevarla a cabo en vez de solo saber lo que significaba. Hizo un ademán con sus manos, haciendo fricción y evidenciando angustia, preocupación.

‹‹_¿Valdrá la pena? Yo… ¿podré extender mis alas?__ ››_

Observó sus piernas: temblorosas, adoloridas. Movió sus pies con cuidado ¿en verdad podría adentrarse de esa forma en el deporte? ¿De verdad era para ella?

Lo pensó, bajando aún más la mirada.

En verdad quería intentarlo, quería creer que podía…

No.

Ella IBA a intentarlo.

Alzó la mirada, determinada, más que nunca, así que se levantó marcando muy fuertemente sus pies en el suelo.

Ya tenía una resolución, y aunque aún no fuera capaz de desenvolverse físicamente en aquello, iba a comenzar desde ya.

››››››››››››››››››››››››››››››››››››››››››››››››››››››››››››››››››››››››››››››››››››››››››››››››››››››››››››››››››››››››

Llegó a su casa, abrió la puerta y fue directo a la biblioteca del estudio de su padre, buscando algún libro con referencias que se relacionaran con Medicina Deportiva o fundamentos del Basketball, orígenes… todo.

—_¡Tadaima!_

Era su madre.

—_Bienvenida a casa, mamá._

—_¿Hija? ¿Dónde estás?_

—_En el estudio de papá…_

—_¿Eh?_

La mujer subió rápidamente allá, era algo raro que su hija se animara a subir allá.

—_¿Qué buscas?_

—_Libros… ¿guardas aquí tus libros de inducción en medicina deportiva? ¿Hay alguno sobre Basketball?_

—_¿Basketball? ¿Desde cuando tanto interés en el deporte?_

Fräulein había hecho estragos graves en ese lugar, había libros regados por todas partes. Su madre no podía hacer más que observarla, hubo una época en que su hija se mostraba así de entusiasta, hace vario tiempo ya ¿su hija al fin había encontrado algo que le apasionara? Eso se aclaró con dos simples palabras que le dijo:

—_Desde ya._

Para la madre, el que su hija después de tanto tiempo se turbara a tal grado y hacer remembranza de esa expresión cargada de ilusión y hasta inocencia, curiosidad al adentrarse más en algo apenas descubierto. Era más que inquietante, conmovedor. Se acercó a ella, que estaba sentada en el suelo, y se agachó a su altura.

—_Ahí no encontrarás nada relacionado con deportes y mucho menos con Basket— _se puso en pie, Frau transcribió esas palabras en "rechazo". Suspiró, era predecible _—… yo sé dónde puedes encontrar algo como eso, acompáñame—_

Le extendió la mano y la ayudó a ir hasta un compacto escritorio, el que la Dra. Murakami utilizaba para planear rutinas de ejercicio para sus pacientes, abrió la segunda gaveta, emanaba un fuerte olor a roble y polvo, de ahí sacó un libro.

‹‹_Fundamentos, orígenes y técnicas del Basketball__››_

Wow… Sabía que los libros podían tratar sobre diversos temas, pero no sobre lo que una persona podía estar pensando con cada letra.

Cuando tomó el libro, sacudió el polvo restante y lo abrió. En la esquina inferior derecha de la primera hoja estaba escrito "_Murakami Minako_". Su madre.

—_En mi época de interna me asignaban casos de pacientes con lesiones leves, con el tiempo llegaban pacientes deportistas, era interesante saber más sobre los efectos que tenía el deporte y actividad física en el cuerpo humano, cada paciente requería una rutina diferente, de cantidad de series diferentes. Decidí abarcar una segunda rama dentro del sector Salud: Medicina Deportiva, y lo complementaba con la Fisioterapia, simplemente me fascinó el hecho de poder dar un extra a mis pacientes, como si brindara excelencia además de bienestar, o asegurara más la calidad de vida de las personas. Tuve que conseguir ése libro, aparte de otros sobre distintos deportes, fisiología muscular, rutinas de ejercicio, explicación detallada de lo que acontecía en el cuerpo tras cada técnica de cada práctica…_ _—_

Frau hizo una mueca, la señorita Minako a veces se emocionaba más de lo normal al hablar de su profesión, una gota incolora bajó por su sien y soltó una risita, entrecerrado los ojos y ladeando la cabeza de una manera algo tierna, cuando la madre se dio cuenta que había divagado demasiado rascó su nuca recobrando la compostura y reanudó palabra.

—_Puedes quedarte con él cuanto quieras._

—_Gracias, mamá._

—_Todo sea por ver ese brillo en tus ojos desde hoy todos los días. _

Fräulein se retiró del lugar, indicó a su madre que saldría un rato a un parque vecino para leer más a gusto, Minako asintió tras verla irse, no sin antes decirle que llegara a tiempo para la cena.

Ya estando sola, su expresión cambio a una más vaga, pedía porque su hija no se concentrara mucho en ese su nuevo interés, sabía muy bien que ella tendía mucho a excederse en la mayoría de cosas que hacía y le llamaban la atención, si por alguna razón quisiera dedicarse el Basket sería mejor que estuviera consciente de su límite, lo que menos necesitaba ahora era que su condición física se degradara. Pero sabía que era demasiado pedir que sólo le importara leer sobre tal deporte, paulatinamente lo querría practicar.

››››››››››››››››››››››››››››››››››››››››››››››››››››››››››››››››››››››››››››››››››››››››››››››››››››››››››››››››››››››››

El aire se sentía diferente, el sol en su rostro, los sonidos… Iba a paso lento por lo que no sintió complicación alguna, encontró una banca vacía al frente del amurallado que dividía la plaza, cuando de pronto escuchó que alguien llegaba allí, un balón empezó a sonar, alguien lo hacía picar. Por alguna razón sentía miedo de apartar la mirada del libro y mirar al frente, pero al final lo hizo. Y vaya sorpresa, se trataba nada más y nada menos que de Kise, el chico al que le negó cruelmente su gentil gesto hace unas horas atrás, se sintió deprimida por unos segundos y apartó la mirada, quería seguir leyendo pero por alguna razón el sonido de las continuas canastas que hacía el rubio lo impedía… una tras otra, una tras otra.

››››››››››››››››››››››››››››››››››››››››››››››››››››››››››››››››››››››››››››››››››››››››››››››››››››››››››››››››››››››››

—_¿Qué es esto? Vaya… es… demasiado simple._

Esas palabras despertaron bastante curiosidad en Murakami-chan.

‹‹_¿A qué se refiere?__››_

Parecía no estar conforme, con una expresión casi frívola, como si no le bastara con que su técnica fura casi mágica. En un momento volvió a incorporarse, Frau se mantenía viéndolo a ratos y el resto pasaba las páginas del libro. Primero acabó con el Origen, era un capítulo corto, luego técnicas, ese capítulo era más largo, tenía glosario… _‹‹Alley- oop__›› __‹‹Finta__›› __‹‹Tiro de gancho__››* _eran algunas de las palabras marcadas, todas vistas en vivo, hechas por Kise.

Había sido un día muy instructivo y productivo. Cuando llegó a casa se le notó una amplia sonrisa, tenía miles de preguntas para su madre, activando después de vario tiempo su faceta de médica deportiva… De verdad había desarrollado una fascinación.

Y bien ¿qué haría mañana? O más bien… ¿Iría al mismo lugar, a la misma hora y encontraría a la misma persona?

No lo sabría hasta averiguarlo.

››››››››››››››››››››››››››››››››››››››››››››››››››››››››››››››››››››››››››››››››››››››››››››››››››››››››››››››››››››››››

_¡Hola! ^^_

_Emmm… Bueno, es mi primera vez haciendo un Fic con temática deportiva, Kuroko no Basuke me gusta bastante y decidí auto retarme intentando algo novedoso y medio Shōjo._

_Dedicado a la persona con quien inicié esto en conjunto: Mi Bloody Prince, mi partner de Rol, mi medio limón del Ciber-espacio, Katze. Sabes que te loveo :DDD © a ti que me terminaste de sacar del feo Hiatus TwT y me diste 12345678987652 ideas que no se me hubieran ocurrido._

_Kise no es mi predilecto, soy Team Akashi y Team Atsushi pero sinceramente sólo a él lo pudimos imaginar enredado en situaciones pastelosas y demás Hahaha! (Tal vez es demasiado bulleable… Al igual que Midorima –w-) Amo a Kiseki no Sedai en general._

_Por lo visto habrá más de un capítulo, y cada uno de los chicos tendrá su relevancia._

_Quisiera destacar que:_

_-Me disculpen si es muy amateur, no sean muy rudos/as x') es difícil la combinación Basket-Shōjo._

_-Algunos personajes como __Fräulein__, Minako y el padre de __Fräulein son de autoría propia, de ahí en fuera todos los demás personajes pertenecen a Tadatoshi Fujimaki, creador del manga. © a él._

››››››››››››››››››››››››››››››››››››››››››››››››››››››››››››››››››››››››››››››››››››››››››››››››››››››››››››››››››››››››

_Notas al pie_

_*Herr: Señor._

_*Alley- oop: _ _Es una jugada de ataque en la que un jugador lanza la pelota cerca de la canasta para que un compañero salte, capture el balón en el aire y anote generalmente__clavándola._

_*Finta: __Es un movimiento de engaño que confunde al defensa haciéndolo perder su efectividad._

_*Tiro de gancho: Tiro básico que comprende en sincronizar la extensión de las piernas, espalda, hombros, codo del brazo, muñecas y dedos._

››››››››››››››››››››››››››››››››››››››››››››››››››››››››››››››››››››››››››››››››››››››››››››››››››››››››››››››››››››››››

_Bien, es todo x.x_

_Trabajé bastante :/ Espero que sea de su agrado._

_Recuerden **un review es amor, un review es vida**(?_

_Hahaha… siempre es bueno saber si tu trabajo gustó o no_

_Ciao!_


End file.
